Wrestling For Our Love
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: For the LJ 30Kisses Community: 30 themes, 30 stories, 30 kisses for John Cena and Sheamus. Of course there will be slash/fluuf/and more! 16: Gardenia- For when Cena and Sheamus find themselves relaxing while watching the roster hide colored eggs all around Vince's house, they end up sharing more than free chocolate together...


**Title: **Wrestling for Our Love: 30 Kisses for Cena and Sheamus

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

**Fandom: **WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)

**List and Theme: **30 kisses #16: Gardenia

**Pairing: **John CenaxSheamus

**Summary: **Vince had everyone on the roster to come over for the Easter party he planned out for everyone to enjoy, but didn't expect the results he got afterwards…

**Rating:** T; PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WWE, or any of the characters that I play with as shown.

**Warnings: **Mentions of a little violence, swearing, and Cenamus fluff. X3

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was Easter Sunday, and so far the huge party outside seemed to be going well despite the ridiculous pieces of gear the roster had decided to wear; the tag team champions wearing bright pink and baby blue face paint, bunny tails were attached to all of the Divas while most of the Superstars either had blue, yellow, or green bunny ears perched on top of their heads.

Even though his grandchildren were delighted to see such huge guys look all tough and big even with the bunny ears on, Vince disapproved of how all of them were hiding random eggs throughout the yard. 'Suppose this was Stephanie and Hunter's idea of an early April Fool's Day joke.' He snorted and went back inside and hoped the eggs would be long gone by the time he took a quick nap from being awake a bit too early in the morning.

One of the many Superstars that had taken interest in hiding some eggs was a tall pale ginger that went by the name Sheamus in ring, and Stephen outside of the ring. The Irish wrestler snickered as he placed the last brightly colored egg in some tall monkey grass before sitting back up against a tree that was near a bush that had oddly familiar white flowers on it…

Stephen closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the sweet smelling air of what seemed like a mixture of roses and gardenias that filled the air until he opened them when he felt someone sit next to him, making a smile on his face appear when he winked playfully at the company he had.

"Well hey there, John! Are ya havin' fun so far, fella?" He asked the Cenation Leader, snickering a bit at the blue rabbit ears headband that was resting on top of his dark blue cap. He probably looked even more ridiculous with green bunny ears sprouting out of his wild orange hair, but didn't mind it at all.

The Boston born wrestler only gave a chuckle as he glanced over at his Irish friend. "Afternoon Stephen! You could say that," He elbowed the other man playfully in mid-sentence and smiled mischievously. "I've been having fun making Johnny Ace pissed off for the fact he can't get off the egg yolk that stained the front of his pants. Happy Easter indeed!"

Stepehn snickered and shook his head a bit. "Sounds about what ya would do. So, what brings ya over here, Cena? Finally decided ta get some fresh air eh?"

"Yeah, he went to change pants, so no more fun for me. But how goes the egg hiding? Vince didn't look too happy when he saw you guys hide them in the yard." Cena chuckled, playfully playing with one of Stephen's rabbit ears with his index finger.

The Irishman rolled and his and shrugged his shoulders a bit. "It was Hunter who told us ta hide them fer tha kids, even though ah think some of tha fellas went overboard with tha mission." He gestured towards the eggs not so hidden on the roof, as well as the ones that were placed on top and bottom of chairs, tables, ladders, plants, wind chimes and even on top of the cover on the pool and hot tub.

"Though they are now considering to egg the house just to piss Vince off…"

Cena raised an eyebrow as he saw where the eggs were and got up to retrieve a plastic green egg from the bush next to them, opening it to get the chocolate candy out before putting a small slip of paper in it and closed it back shut to hand it over to his curious looking Irish friend.

"This is for you. Happy Easter Stephen!" John readjusted his hat on his head to keep the blush from appearing on his face as Stephen gave him a questioning look before cracking open the egg in hand, settling the two parts in his lap as he felt an eyebrow raise as he read the hand written words that was undeniably in John's hand writing on the slip of paper.

'_I'm on a hunt…for your number. Will you be my chocolate bunny so I can start nibbling on your ears and save your behind for last?' _

The pale ginger blinked in utter surprise before a full blown laugh escaped his lips, shaking his head in amusement before he placed the piece of paper back into the egg and placed it next to him, grinning over at John who was trying to determine whether the red head was accepting him or rejecting him.

"John…If this is your corny way of askin' me out on a date, then ah'll gladly accept you. From tha sounds of it, I certainly will be…busy on tha free days I have off now ta enjoy bein' nibbled and bitten upon, yeah?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Stephen soon found his mouth occupied by John's warm pair of lips, humming into the kiss in approval as he was pushed down onto the ground and grinned when he felt a slippery wet tongue push past his lips and teeth to wrap around his own shy wet muscle. The rolled in the grass as they heatedly made out with each other, rolling to a stop when John was once more on top of Stephen and only parted from the kiss when he felt like his lungs would burst from the lack of oxygen, sliding their wet lips together as they both panted slightly for air now.

"Good. I was thinking about how to ask you out all month long, and that piece of paper was the best I thought up of. Now I have my own bunny to try and multiply with!" John laughed at the slight blush that surfaced on Sheamus' face, pinning him down as he tried to slug him for the suggestive innuendo he made about him.

"Shut it, John! These ears make us both look weird anyway…" Stephen muttered before John pulled him into another happy kiss, the sweet smell of the gardenia bush next to them only making the moment that much sweeter as both wrestlers would remember this exact moment in their hearts forever. They left early to go out on their first date with the bunny ears still perched on top of their heads, missing out on the aforementioned egging of the house led by Team Hell No and the chaos that ensued afterwards between Vince and the roster involving the egg coloring they used to color the walls.

'_Getting a ginger bunny is definitely the best Easter present I'll ever have.'_ John thought as he playfully nipped Sheamus on the nose in prelude to what they would be doing later tonight before they made their way into an Irish pub for their first date.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: Yes! So begins my journey to write the challenge fic for LJs community" 30 Kisses! -dies- One down, twenty-nine more to go! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll try to update this as soon as I can! :)


End file.
